Strawberry Soft Cake
by Ayam Ungu
Summary: "Kau memang semanis dengan Cake ini, Boo"/ Yunjae. Yoosu. Still Prologueee.. Summary gagal, RnR pls


Special Production

~Strawberry Soft Cake~

©Ayam Ungu™, 2011

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Etc

Rate: T

Disc: Belong to their self and the story mine

Warning: Still need studying. Miss typo melayang-layang, tidak sesuai EYD, etc, mohon dimaklumi. Cerita tidak sama dengan judul.

"Strawberry Soft Cake"

Mobil BMW Hitam itu memasuki wilayah Sekolah SM High. Namja itu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat seharusnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan setelan baju khas Musim Semi menyempurnakan penampilannya. Wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis. Dengan rambut dark brownnya. Gaya bak seorang artis. Apa itu tidak kurang untuk membuat seorang yeoja _melting?_

Ketika ia keluar, semua mata tertuju padanya. Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi mobil. Pandangan iri oleh lelaki atau pandangan terpesona dari perempuan tidak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya sibuk dengan Iphonenya. Menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang.

"Yoboeseyo?" Jawab seseorang namja dari semberang sana.

"Boo, aku sudah berada di depan sekolahmu!" Ia tersenyum. Walaupun namja yang ia telepon tidak tahu jika ia tersenyum. Tapi, para yeoja yang sedang memperhatikannya menjawab. Muka yeoja yang melihatnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Kapan lagi mereka akan mendapatkan pemandangan indah yang gratis ini?

"He? Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" Suara namja terdengar dari speker ponsel itu.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, Boo" Jawabnya santai. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku.

"Eh, itu Jung Yunho?" , "Apa yang ia lakukan disini?", "Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengannya". Dan mulailah bisikkan para yeoja terdengar.

"Boo, kau harus cepat. Aku tidak betah di sini." Namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu memandang kesal sekelilingnya. Ia sekarang menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Ahh, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang bersamamu? Terlalu banyak orang. Lebih baik aku pulang naik bus. Bye, Yunie" Klik. Namja di seberang sana memutuskan telphone.

"YA! BOO! Aish Kim Jaejong!" Gerutu Yunho. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya.

.

"Ahh.." Kim Jaejong, namja cantik itu menghela nafas. Ia sesekali menggosokkan tangannya. Wajahnya telah memucat. Jaejong mempercepat langkahnya menuju Terminal Bus.

Jaejong mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi tunggu.

_Puk._ Sebuah jaket tebal mendarat di tubuhnya.

'Wangi ini' Batin Jaejong. Ia mengadahkan kepalnya.

"Argh. Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang denganku? Ha?" Yunho duduk di samping Jaejong. Ia memandang kesal ke arah Jaejong.

"Aku takut wajahku tiba-tiba masuk berita besok" Jaejong memandang lurus ke jalan.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Jaejong barusan.

"Hey! Yunho! Itu mengapa aku tidak mau berdekatan denganmu seperti ini. Kau terlalu mencolok. Coba lihat, sekarang orang tengah memperhatikanmu" Jaejong menunjuk sekempulan Ahjumma dengan dagunya. "Dan aku juga" Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku peduli, pabbo!" Jaejong melangkah naik ke Bus bersama penumpang lain.

Yunho masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia mengeluarkan Iphonenya. Dan melakukan sesuatu.

Yunho meng-klik Ok. Kemudian menaiki mobil BMWnya dan melenggang pergi.

.

Jaejong duduk di pojok belakang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang.

_Drrt.. Drtt.. _

Jaejong mengecek Iphonenya. '1 Messege'. Ia meng-klik Ok.

_From: Yunnie Bear_

_Aku akan menunggu di rumah saja. Hati-hati Jung Jaejong._

_Saranghae._

'Seenaknya saja mengubah nama orang' Batin Jaejong. Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di Iphonenya.

_To: Yunnie Bear_

_Yak! Jangan mengubah nama orang seenaknya._

_Hm. Nado saranghae._

Jaejong meng-klik Send. Kemudian menaruh kembali ponsel itu di saku celananya.

Jaejong mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca bus itu. Lalu meniup kaca tersebut. Jaejong menulis, '정 재중'. Jung Jaejong.

"Aku pulang" Jaejong melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah-salah mansion besar yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya kini. Ia membuka sepatu yang kini masih mengait indah dikakinya.

"Ah, sayangku telah pulang ternyata" Yunho merentangkan tangannya ke Jaejong sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Berniat memeluk kekasihnya tercinta. Jaejong juga berjalan ke arahnya. Bukan membalas pelukannya Jaejong malas menaruh tas selempangnya di tangan sebelah kiri Yunho dan melangkah pergi dengan santainya. Yunho melayangkan protes tetapi Ia tetap membawa tas Jaejong masuk.

Jaejong belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia masih asyik dengan Jiji, kucing peliharaannya. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang kini ikut duduk bersamanya di ranjang kamar Jaejong. Jaejong mencium lembut pipi namja itu.

"Yunie, aku ingin ganti baju" Jaejong melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari coklatnya dengan Jiji yang masih bergelayut manja di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu berganti baju Boo" Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk milik Jaejong.

"Tch. Mana mungkin, Yunie kan pervert" Jaejong menaruh Jiji ke atas dada bidang Yunho. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi bersama beberapa helai baju.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Jaejong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang. Ia bertambah cantik dengan style seperti itu. Jaejong menghampiri Yunho yang masih berbaring bersama Jiji di ranjang.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur" Jaejong mengambil Jiji yang berada di dada bidang Yunho. Ia duduk disamping Yunho lalu meluruskan kakinya.

Yunho hanya ber'Hm..' sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana pemotretanmu beruang jelek?"

"Ahh.. Sungguh melelahkan" Yunho memindahkan kepalanya ke paha Jajejong. 'Lebih empuk..' Batin langsung me-elus rambut dark brown sang namjachingu. Sepertinya Jaejong melupakan Jiji.

"Hm, Apa aku pernah bilang berhenti dari dunia entertaiment?"

"Aku bosan mendengarmu mengatakan itu Boo"

TBC

Maaf pendek ini masih chapter awal saya sengajain pendek atau bilang aja ini prolog. Saya udah lama ga update jadi gini dulu. Chap depan saya janji panjang kok :D

Kalo ada salah atau apapun dari cerita di atas, mianheyooooo *nangis* udah lama ga nulis FF jadi begitu.. *pundung*

Oke, maaf untuk yang menunggu FF saya yang 'Yeah, It's Love! Catch Me!' .. TT

Saya akan meng-update kelanjutan ff itu hari rabu atau kamis ini kok. Jadi jangan khawatir ^^ Kemarin laptop sy di instal jadi data ff itu kehapus dan terpaksa harus buat ulang.. -.-

Oke, saya butuh review untuk kelanjutan ff ini.. but no bash ^^pls feedme back...

Ppyong


End file.
